1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separators and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for improving performance of oil dehydrators.
2. Background Art
Liquid separation, from initial settling to purification, is an activity required to meet various objectives. For example, waste water from industrial processes may require remediation before returning the basic water stream into a riparian flow, estuary, lake, sea, or other supply. Similarly, production water generated during production of petroleum, natural gas, or other petroleous materials may require remediation before disposal in any one of several ways.
For example, oil needs to be removed from water before it is re-injected into a disposal well. Otherwise, fouling will reduce the life of the disposal well. Similarly, if industrial contaminants or production water is re-injected into a disposal well, potential ground water contamination may be a consideration requiring removal of certain species of contaminants in the water.
On the other hand, oil may need to be dehydrated of water. Meanwhile, production or other water may contain valuable oil that should be separated from the water for inclusion in the production of a well. Accordingly, water, oil, or both may be separated from each other and purified to an extent specified by technical or market demands. For example, water separation from oil to a volume fraction of less than one percent or a mass fraction of less than one percent may be required to obtain optimum prices for crude oil.
Technologies have been developed for separating species of liquids or disparate phases (where each species is considered to be a separate phase, even though both are in a liquid state). U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,473, herein incorporated by reference herein; discloses certain embodiments of liquid-liquid separators.
As a practical matter, separation processes, specifically liquid-liquid separation processes, are a staple of chemical engineering practice. As a direct result, certain rules, formula, procedures, rules of thumb, and the like may typically be relied upon. Nevertheless, much of settling theory originates in static settling tanks or settling ponds. These are not actually static, but the pond or tank wall itself is static. The flow passes through as the effects of gravity on the differentials of buoyancy between constituents within the flow thereby separate them out, coalesce, or otherwise render them separable from one another.
In the chemical engineering arts, much of settling theory applied to stationary tanks has also been applied to the extent deemed appropriate to rotating separators, such as cylindrical tanks. Cylindrical tanks may have a fixed wall with a moving rotor inside. Other cylindrical tanks may actually rotate in their entirety.
However, prior art systems suffer limitations in actual operation. Cleaning is not the least of these problems. Fouling prevention is desperately needed to improve operations.